Merry Christmas, My Love
by Kay Nastalia
Summary: All they want is to spend Christmas together. Oneshot, Dramione drabble. Rated T.


**Yes, I know I'm posting a one-shot when I haven't updated in forever, but this is my Christmas present from me to all of my loyal readers. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! And as always, the characters don't belong to moi, but to the great JK Rowling. **

She was just plum exhausted; there was nothing else to say other than she was tired from everything. She just wanted to get home to him. Christmas wouldn't be the same without him; her love. He had turned her world upside down and all she wanted was the comfort of his arms, knowing she was safe with him. But the damnable Ministry of Magic had placed "security precautions" because of the heavy muggle traffic this year. There were only so many people that could apparate from an area at any given time. Hermione kept missing the cutoff time because she kept arriving those five minutes too late.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can plan on me _

Draco was pacing through the manor, seemingly trying to wear holes in the plush carpet, and all he wanted was his wife home for Christmas. She had been overseas on a business trip that had taken a lot longer than they both had expected. And of all times for the stupid ministry to place "precaution" because the muggles tended to notice stupid stuff around the holidays! He had the place decorated, he had even put up the Christmas tree, and he had gifts that were calling her name. He just wanted her home with him.

_Please have snow and mistletoe _

_And presents on the tree_

She finally awoke in time and she got to the apparition point in time to catch a train home home. Hermione had his present with him and she wanted to see the look on his face when he saw what it was.

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the lovelight gleams_

Draco had owled her before she left, but it hadn't gotten to her in time, and he was disappointed when his owl came back with his letter, not the flowing script he was used to seeing. He was wearing holes in the study and generally making a nuisance of himself. The house elves had quit approaching him. They knew he wanted the Mistress home.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams _

Hermione finally arrived in England and all she wanted was to apparate home, but once again, she missed that damnable cutoff time and there were too many people that had already beat her home. She decided to take a room at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley and owl Draco to make sure he wasn't worried out of his mind. Ever since he had actually gotten into trouble, she had finally talked him out of breaking the law simply because he wanted to; it drove her nuts.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can plan on me _

Draco couldn't sleep again; he hadn't since the day she had left. He missed the smell of her strawberry shampoo and the softness of her skin. He missed waking up to her beautiful face and her mocha-colored eyes. He wanted to feel her curled around him when he went to sleep and he wanted to feel her when he woke up.

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents on the tree_

Hermione sent the owl off that the Leaky Cauldron had for the witches and wizards who didn't have their own. She made sure to include in it that she was in London and trying to work her way home. She made sure to add a spritz of her perfume that he had gotten for her last Christmas.

_Christmas Eve will find me _

_Where the lovelight gleams_

He couldn't sleep at all now; she was almost home. He wanted to see her so bad he couldn't stand it; he didn't know what love was like until she wasn't there every day. He vowed not to let her out of his sight again. He couldn't stand to be without her. He had already been in contact with her boss at the Ministry any trips that might be made were foreign wizards or witches who would come here to England. He didn't mind using the family name when it got him what it wanted.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

She saw her home; her refuge. Inside it was her only love; the one that she had looked for, for so long and she didn't realize it until almost too late. He had taken her with open arms, both in private and public, and damn what anyone else might say. She loved him with all her heart and she wanted him to know what was going to happen to change them forever.

_If only in my dreams_

He saw her come in the door and he squeezed her so tight she didn't know when she might be allowed to take a breath again. He kissed her like they had been apart for ages. She told him that they had an addition to the family coming; she had found out on the trip. His eyes lit up and he knew that he had everything he might need.

"Merry Christmas, my love."


End file.
